Cain Shinzon
Background Born in 30 BBY Shinzon came into the world in a period of upheaval on Mandalore, just after the end of the Clan Wars and the emergence of the pacifistic New Mandalorians under House Kryze as the dominant political force in the sector. Unwilling to give up their warrior ways, those who remained loyal to Clan Shinzon, and by extension House Vizsla, were exiled to Concordia where their anger at the local government fermented until it reached a boiling point during the Clone Wars and Vizsla’s Death Watch took control of the planet. Clan Shinzon was a part of this effort, with a young Cain participating in several skirmishes against loyalist New Mandalorian police units. When Death Watch splintered following Darth Maul’s besting Pre Vizsla in single combat, clan Shinzon remained loyal to the former Sith Lord turned Mand’alor and Cain found himself fighting other Mandalorians again, this time former friends who sought to place a true Mandalorian on the throne. His actions during that brief conflict (which was ended with a Republic and later Imperial occupation of Mandalore) taught Cain that personal relationships outside of clan affiliations were worthless and not worthy of being pursued. Upon the establishment of the Empire and Gar Saxon’s appointment as Imperial viceroy over the planet, Cain Shinzon was accepted to the newly established Imperial Academy there where he further studied the art of war under Imperial and Mandalorian tutelage. Upon his graduation he was immediately assigned to the Imperial Super commandos. Professional History Upon his assignment to the Imperial Super Commando, Shinzon’s primary mission was to maintain law and order along with his fellow Imperial Super Commandos in the Mandalorian sector. This included mundane issues through interdicting smugglers and up to putting down nascent rebellions by various Mandalorian loyalists. These duties were shared with the Mandalorian Protectors based on Concord Dawn, though that force of warriors remained loyal to Mandalore over the Empire, thus causing a bitter rivalry to develop between the two groups. During a joint raid on a convoy suspected of smuggling freed Wookiee slaves, Shinzon instigated a physical altercation with a Protector. Their fight allowed for the convoy to escape interception and both the Protector and Shinzon were disciplined, though the Protector’s political connections (and the fact that Shinzon lost the fight) forced Shinzon to be assigned to “temporary duty” as an Imperial security trooper which became an all too permanent exile as he was moved from duty station to duty station within the Empire. Knowing that the only way to regain his status within his clan was to succeed, Cain devoted himself to his work, no matter what the assignment entailed. From bodyguard to high ranking moffs to enforcing order and security on Imperial starships and bases, Cain Shinzon’s name was soon recognized as one of the best and brightest among the security professionals in Imperial service as he blended his Mandalorian skills and abilities in with Imperial needs and requirements. During this time he also established an excellent working relationship with members of the ISB who he saw as a vital cog necessary to uproot disloyalty to the Empire he had sworn to protect. His honor and place among his clan restored, Shinzon was returned to his place within the Imperial Supercommandos on Mandalore but found he missed the power he wielded as a high level security officer with the fleet. In 4 BBY, after a great deal of lobbying to Moff Sulamar, Cain Shinzon was named Head of Security of the ISD II Darkest Night following that vessel’s refit. There his role is to maintain order aboard ship, and help root out disloyalty among her officers and crew. He remains at this assignment to the current day. Traumatic Experiences None, though he views his clan’s low status within Mandalorian politics in general, and House Saxon in particular, as something of a personal affront. He hopes his work for the Empire will increase his clan’s standing within the power structure back home. Player / Character Information * Role Player: Bardan_Jusik * Character Assignment: Darkest Night Category:Retired Players